1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a brush, in particular a toothbrush, comprising a brush body carrying bundles of bristles, with the bundles of bristles consisting of plastic bristles. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a brush, in particular a toothbrush, comprising a brush body carrying bundles of bristles, with the bundles of bristles which consist of plastic bristles being surrounded at least in part by sleeve-like supporting elements.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A brush of the above-mentioned type is known from German patent specification 538 075. In this type of toothbrush, bundles of bristles are received in rubber sleeves which are inserted into a basic body and enclose bundles of natural bristles or animal hair. In the toothbrush which is known from the prior art, the rubber sleeves are inserted into a basic body. Thus, considerable efforts are needed for producing the prior-art toothbrush. Moreover, the prior-art toothbrush has the disadvantage that dirt and/or bacteria may get stuck between the basic body and the rubber sleeves which are inserted into said body. Hence, the prior-art toothbrush does not meet today's hygienic requirements.